1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to theft deterrent devices, and, in particular, to a theft deterring display card for tools having belt clips or books, such as measuring tapes. Further, this invention also relates to a theft deterring method of displaying and storing such tools.
2. Description of Related Art
Shoplifting is a major problem for shopkeepers and their staff. Shoplifters must be very quick to conceal goods without attracting the attention of staff, before removing the goods from the store.
Consequently, some items, such as tools, are often displayed attached or blister packaged on larger display cards. The larger display card and blister packaging acts as an obstacle to a would-be thief. However, it is often difficult for a genuine customer to remove the item from the display card after purchasing the item, even more so if it is blister packaged.